YOUR LOVE IS MY DRUG
by Ann Saotomo
Summary: A Itachi no le molesta mostrarle a su estúpido Otouto, que es capaz de realizar cualquier estrategia para tenerlo cerca. Después de todo…Sasuke Uchiha es completamente suyo.ItachixSasuke UA TWOSHOTS ADVERTENCIA LIME- FIC TERMINADO.
1. HOT MESS

Ann: ¡Wiiii Fic nuevo º¬º!

Ro: Sección nueva n.n

Ann: Ne, este es el primer Fic de Naruto que intento n/n, así que estoy algo nerviosa. Especialmente con la pareja, que a pesar de adorar º¬º, finalmente me animé a escribir algo de ellos n/n. Y para acompañarme, esta mi amiga Ro.

Ro: Yo no soy la que escribe o.o, así que las quejas y/o reclamos van para Ann XD.

Ann: Tú apoyo siempre me reconforta ¬¬

Ro: n-n

Ann: De acuerdo, este es el primer intento con esta pareja, así que sean amables conmigo TT-TT

De acuerdo Naruto no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! **ItachixSasuke**, **Universo Alterno**. **Advertencia de Incesto**, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u.

CAPITULO UNO: HOT MESS (Cobra Starship)

Pronto anochecería, el viento golpeó contra los arboles cercanos hasta conseguir que sus ramas crujieran. El cielo de rojo sangre, lentamente se opacó entre ese manto de oscuridad que se expandía con parsimoniosa calma.

—Hn

Por una calle poco concurrida, caminaba un muchacho de cabello negro y mechones azulados. Lo peculiar de esta persona no era su atractivo, o el ceño fruncido que ahora lo acompañaba, si no que en este día tan común y corriente, Sasuke Uchiha tenía la ropa y el rostro ligeramente manchados con pintura. Claro que su estado era pobre e insignificante, comparado con quien le seguía unos pasos más atrás.

Su hermano mayor no decía nada, cosa que por el momento no le importó, estaba lo suficientemente enojado como para caminar más despacio y permitir que Itachi lo alcanzara. No es como si el otro tuviera problema en eso, pero conociendo a su otouto, era mejor dejarlo solo un momento.

Itachi aun conservaba esa eterna tranquilidad que por poco rayaba en aburrida indiferencia. Sin interés, miró al menor que daba largos pasos. Casi podía jurar que faltaba poco para que saliera corriendo. También comenzó a notar un patrón de cinco segundos, en los que lo oía mascullar cosas inentendibles; no estaba preocupado por eso, era una reacción natural cuando se es _"casi"_ bañado en pintura. Apático, le dio un escueto vistazo a la camisa azul oscuro de Sasuke, que estaba algo manchada de verde y rojo, pero a los pantalones negros apenas y se les notaban los restos de pintura.

Decidido a desviar la mirada, reparó en las personas que los observaban con un mal disimulado interés. Bueno, es comprensible si ven a un atractivo y alto pelinegro, completamente cubierto de pintura de varias tonalidades, que dejaba rastros de colores mientras avanzaban.

—Hn

Cinco segundos. El mayor lo observo de nuevo justo cuando llegaron a la casa. Caminaron casi 30 minutos (_ningún autobús o taxi quiso llevarlos en ese estado_) bajo las atentas miradas de curiosas y entrometidas personas. El peliazul no estaba enojado con ellos, tal vez un poco con su Aniki, o con la maestra de arte que lo ensució de esa manera tan poco elegante. En verdad no sabía y tampoco se molesto en averiguarlo. De mala gana abrió la puerta y se alejó tan rápido, como venía haciendo durante todo el camino.

—Sasuke …-llamó luego de cerrar.

—¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?- reclamó sin alzar la voz, aunque su tono indicaba un indiscutible reproche que casi hace sonreír a su hermano- ¡Ahora jamás nos dejara entrar en esa casa de arte!

—Estas exagerando.

—Nos tomaron fotos y las pusieron en la entrada- le recordó con los ojos entrecerrados- ¡Incluso nos tomaron las huellas digitales!

Con una expresión impasible, el primogénito de los Uchiha se centró en el níveo rostro que le exigía una explicación. La suave piel tenía manchas amarillas en la mejilla y la frente, incluso había algunas partes rojas en el cuello. Abstraído en ello, prácticamente pudo delinear cada una de sus facciones, dibujar la manera en que los mechones rebeldes de cabello se iban hacia adelante, y como los delgados labios se apretaban en ese mohín de disgusto que le dificultaba tomarlo enserio. Sabía que estaba enojado, pero él era tan divertido en ese estado.

—¿Qué hacia allá?- pregunto acusador Sasuke.

Los ojos rojos de Itachi lo observaron de soslayo, antes de perder total interés en la situación. Mas,si su estúpido hermano menor iba a reclamarle la falta de atención, las palabras murieron en la garganta una vez resonó el timbre de la puerta. Enfurruñado, Sasuke frunció el ceño, después giró sobre los talones en una clara señal de abandonar la plática. El otro lo vio subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso. Hubiera ido tras él, pero el insistente timbre consiguió que chasqueara la lengua. Adusto, caminó de mala gana para abrir.

—Hola- se alegró una bonita rubia, que era la profesora de arte. Ella estaba tan llena de pintura como Uchiha. De no ser por las capas de colores, sería fácil notar su rubor en cuanto lo vio.

—Sensei- mascullo Itachi a modo de saludo. La mujer sonrió avergonzada por esa expresión neutral.

De lejos, en la mitad de las escaleras, el menor les dio un rápido vistazo para después rodar los ojos y seguir con su camino.

—_¿Cómo sabe donde vivimos?_

—_Seguí el rastro de pintura. _

No era difícil adivinar sus intenciones, pero tampoco tenias las ganas, ni la paciencia para lidiar con otra de las admiradoras de su Aniki. Por lo que termino resoplando, a sus 16 años, Sasuke Uchiha no pedía mucho, tampoco era mala persona, tal vez un poco frio, indiferente, _"algo"_ arisco, rebelde, arrogante, y si, un poco bastardo cuando se lo proponía, pero en resumidas cuentas, no era _"tan"_ malo. Por eso se preguntaba porque su vida era tan complicada y llena de sucesos anormales. Suspiró aburrido, como si no tuviera suficiente con Sakura y Naruto, ahora Itachi le ayudo a reducir la lista de los sitios a los que no podía entrar; cosa en la que sus amigos poseían una increíble habilidad.

—Hn

Refunfuñando, abrió la puerta de su habitación que cerró con el mismo fastidio. Sin mucho interés, ni gentileza, se quitó la camisa y la tiró en alguna parte del suelo mientras iba al baño para limpiarse.

Ese día en particular fue a una casa de arte porque estaban impartiendo clases de dibujo.

—…

…claro, esa faceta artística tenía una razón de ser; una buena universidad se impresiona si se tiene créditos de asignaturas extracurriculares. Considerando que veía niveles más avanzados de matemáticas, bilogía y estaba en el equipo de futbol, algo de arte no sonaba tan mal. Sin embargo, había un pequeño problema, él no era precisamente un dibujante, tenía inconvenientes con los puntos de fuga.

Por eso le pidió ayuda a Itachi, que por ser un genio podía con casi todo. Una leve sonrisa curvo sus labios, pues pensar en él lo relajo casi de golpe. Su siempre atento hermano accedió de buena gana a enseñarle. Bueno…primero le dio un golpecito en la frente y se disculpo por tener demasiado trabajo. La universidad tomaba mucho de su tiempo; de hecho, entre el estudio y el trabajo de medio tiempo para ampliar sus enfoques laborales, ya no compartían tanto como antes. Incluso su madre le pidió que no lo molestara hasta que terminara el semestre, y no es como si Sasuke no lo supiera, pero pensó que tal vez podían pasar un rato juntos cuando se desocupara (_aunque eso implicara recibir una aburrida lección de puntos de fuga)_

Sin ganas, se apoyó en el lavamanos mientras su reflejo en el espejo lo mostró molesto. Al final, cuando Itachi dijo que le ayudaría, él ya no estaba tan seguro. No quería que estuviera cansado, ni mucho menos pretendía agregarle más presión a su ocupada vida. Por eso pensó que si lo dejaba tranquilo y no le estorbaba, terminaría más rápido los deberes.

—Nh

Incomodo carraspeo. Últimamente se sentía ansioso, especialmente ahora que se hacían numerosas las veces en que se encontraba divagando sobre él.

—Sasuke…

Erizarse como un gato fue ridículamente fácil; instintivamente apretó el lavábamos, pero mantuvo la expresión neutra en cuanto giró. Itachi tenía la camisa abierta, y apenas se había limpiado.

—¿Qué paso con sensei?- pregunto el menor. Sin prisa abrió el grifo del agua.

—Se fue a casa

—¿Qué quería?

No sabía porque preguntaba si la respuesta era tan obvia. Molesto, chasqueo la lengua y se lavo el rostro.

Por otro lado, el mayor entrecerró los ojos. No entendía bien que ocurría. Su tonto otouto le pidió ayuda y cuando finalmente accedió a dársela, huyó de él como si tuviera alguna enfermedad infecto/contagiosa. Comprendía que estuviera molesto por lo de la casa de arte, pero nada de eso fue su culpa. Su madre le dijo donde estaba, así que fue a ver qué ocurría. Terminar bañado en pintura no estaba dentro de sus planes, sólo empezó cuando ingresó en la clase. La profesora se inquietó al verlo, estaban pintando y cuando menos lo pensó, una cosa llevo a la otra.

—Creí que querías aprender puntos de fuga, no pintura.

—Sólo fui a mirar ¿Qué hacia allá?

Esta vez pregunto, más por hacer conversación que por real interés.

Sin embargo, Itachi mantuvo el rostro inmutable, mientras dio dos largos pasos que lo situaron detrás del más bajo. Sin dudar, alargo una mano y lo tomó del hombro para hacerlo virar. No debió ejercer mucha presión, el rostro de Sasuke entró en su campo de visión con ese semblante desinteresado, en el que no había rastro de enojo. Parece que ya se calmó.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿De qué hablas?

El par de ojos rojos lograron inquietarlo, es como si quisiera ver más allá, para encontrar por si mismo eso que no le quería decir. Pero, tercó como sólo un Uchiha puede ser, Sasuke se negó rotundamente a decir algo, después de todo, una cosa tan insignificante se complico de una manera tan estúpida, que resultaba vergonzoso.

—No….es nada en realidad.

La voz se le quebró en el mismo instante en que la mano de Itachi bajó por su brazo desnudo. Fue algo simple y escueto, un leve roce que remarcó el camino con las yemas de los dedos.

El alto pelinegro sintió la suave textura tan cerca, que le permitió a su mano libre tocar ligeramente el hombro contrario. Sasuke no tenía la camisa, por lo que fue sencillo apreciar los músculos en desarrollo, el vientre plano y la deliciosa manera en que la cintura se remarcaba fuera de la prenda.

—No quería causarte problemas al enseñarme.

Se estaba sonrojando, pero aun así frunció el ceño. Itachi medio sonrió, su hermano no lo notó porque desvió un poco la mirada.

—No lo haces- aseguró el mayor. Se acercó despacio, hasta dejarlo acorralado contra el lavamanos. Lentamente estiró una mano, la otra extremidad pareció complacida de descansar en la estrecha cintura, que acarició durante esporádicos intervalos de tiempo. En esa posición, su cuerpo quedó a un palmo de distancia. Ambos pares de ojos terminaron más cerca de lo debido, aunque lo único que pretendía era alcanzar la llave del agua que estaba abierta. La cerró despacio y sonrió irónico bajo el dócil y enfurruñado semblante.

Su otouto estaba sonrojado, pero eso no evitó que lo empujara sin real violencia. No había porque estar tan cerca, además no le gustaba estar así, comenzaba a inquietarse.

—Ve a limpiarte- dijo el peliazul luego de apartarlo.

Su Aniki apenas retrocedió para darle la oportunidad de escapar. Es cierto que aun tenia pintura, pero eso fue porque quería saber que le ocurría. No obstante, Sasuke lo ignoró por tener sus propios problemas. Precisamente en ese instante sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza. El pecho descubierto y bien formado del otro, prácticamente rozó el suyo con cada respiración; sin mencionar que tener su rostro tan cerca era incomodo, lo inquietaba hasta el punto de sentir las mejillas calientes. Odiaba cuando eso ocurría. Itachi era la única persona con la que se sentía tan impaciente.

—Sasuke…-bastó con llamarlo para que girara obediente aun cuando ya estaba por salir del baño-…alístate, nos vamos.

Ojos negros parpadearon un par de veces en incomprensión y sorpresa. Inconscientemente se movió para mirarlo de frente. En esa posición, el primogénito de los Uchiha pudo ver esas emociones ocultas. Él tal vez no lo sabía, pero era tan fácil de leer.

—¿De qué estas habl…?

—Muévete- ordenó Itachi. Con calma pasó por su lado, salió del baño y se dirigió a su propia habitación.

—Tsk

Iba a decir algo sobre "_que no le diera órdenes" _pero ya se había ido. Resopló cansado en cuanto la puerta de su cuarto fue cerrada. Finalmente estaba completamente solo.

—Demonios- mascullo Sasuke de mala gana. Con pesadez se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama. Aun sentía el rostro caliente, por lo que frunció el ceño y maldijo al pelinegro por ser causante de la estúpida situación.

…todo lo relacionado con él siempre terminaba siendo complicado. Abrumado, tomó una almohada y la colocó sobre el rostro. Si tenía suerte, tal vez se ahogaría con ella. Al fin consiguió pasar tiempo con Itachi, eso debería ser suficiente; sin embargo no pudo evitar preguntarse si eso estaba bien, ¿acaso no se atrasaría en el trabajo? Suspiró, era mejor cancelar todo el asunto.

Pero primero debía cambiarse, comenzaba a hacer frio, no lo sintió en el baño porque…

—…

…esta vez se sonrojo violentamente por el recuerdo aun palpable de la cercanía, y el agradable calor que lo invadió en ese casi-abrazo.

—Estúpido Aniki

Todo era su maldita culpa ¡Definitivamente no iría a ningún lado con él!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—…

Odiaba su vida ¿Dónde quedó su maldita autodeterminación? Casi deprimido, Sasuke reparo en el refresco que tenía en frente. Por el vaso frío resbalaron gotas de agua. Si estuviera más atento, hubiera notado la oscuridad a su alrededor o la nube negra que estaba a punto de lloverle encima.

Itachi lo ignoró, bebió un poco de su cerveza con un semblante de total neutralidad. Ahora estaban en un bonito café bohemio, la iluminación a media luz y la música de jazz de fondo hacían una perfecta combinación. En esa mesa de dos puestos, su hermanito se encontraba frustrado, pero sencillamente no le interesó su estado, después de todo consiguió traerlo consigo (_casi arrastrado) _Al principio hubo una inusual negación; Sasuke podía ser bastante obstinado cuando quería, aparentemente activaba un mecanismo interno para llevarle la contraria. Claro, esa terca y arrogante actitud no le duraba mucho (_y si, Itachi se aprovechaba de ello)_ e igual terminaba cediendo a regañadientes.

—¿Quieres?- pregunto ofreciéndole cerveza.

Finalmente, los bonitos ojos negros lo miraron con un deje de duda. Un ligero asentimiento fue lo único que obtuvo cuando Sasuke estiró una mano.

—Lamento lo de la casa de arte- dijo, dispuesto a entablar una conversación. De todas formas, no es como si le importara quedar vetado del lugar.

—No importa- bufó el más joven. Intentó devolverle la bebida, pero su Aniki ya estaba pidiendo otra.

Sin mirarlo, Sasuke balanceo la botella; el líquido cambio de tonalidad gracias a los ángulos de luz. En seguida, bebió de nuevo, el sabor amargo se deslizó por su garganta sin que le molestara en realidad.

—….

El mayor de los Uchiha lo analizó con disimulo, ahora no era el momento para preguntarle qué ocurría. Su único interés en averiguarlo residía en el "pequeño" pero significativo detalle, de la reciente distancia entre ambos. Había algo que lo alejaba de su lado. Afiló la mirada con disimulo, tal vez algo fastidiado por el pensamiento.

—¿Cómo te fue en la prueba de matemáticas?

—Bien, no estuvo tan difícil

De no ser por la escasez de luz, el menor hubiera jurado que lo vio sonreír. Pero, saber lo que pensaba Itachi era difícil (_por no decir imposible_) Dudoso, lo observo de soslayo mientras bebió un poco más. Esta vez hizo una mueca por el sabor.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí?- pregunto con la voz ronca. Por el momento decidió que era mejor dejar la cerveza, aunque la colocó discretamente cerca. Beber tan rápido cuando no está acostumbrado podía marearlo.

—Quería pasar tiempo contigo- repuso Itachi con fría desenvoltura; incluso se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto. Claro que eso consiguió que su otouto se erizara sin razón aparente.

Oh si, Sasuke era tan fácil de leer. Pudo ver perfectamente durante una fracción de segundo, como las mejillas se tiñeron de un adorable carmín y una sonrisa delineo sus labios; pero el gesto desapareció en cuanto su dueño atinó a buscar la cerveza de nuevo.

—¿Y bien?- pregunto Itachi divertido de poder inquietarlo con algo tan simple- ¿Cómo va todo?

Ojos negros se alzaron de nuevo. Había un leve fastidio en ellos, como si lo culpara por sentirse tan inquieto. En silencio, el peliazul dejó de lado la botella casi vacía. El rubor seguía presente, pero prefirió ignorarlo.

—¿Quieres otra?- ofreció el más alto.

Esa mirada podía atraparlo, por lo que pronto se vio asintiendo inconscientemente. Tal vez era menor de edad, seguramente eso no estaba bien (_según la ley, y esas cosas) _pero se encontraba con su hermano, y si eso no bastaba, la media luz servía para que nadie se fijara en lo que tomaba; más bien notaban a quien lo acompañaba. Indiferente, Sasuke detalló en el grupo de jovencitas que cuchicheaban entre sí. Casi podía oírlas reírse, aun cuando estuvieran a dos mesas de distancia.

—¿Está bien que estés aquí?

—¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Itachi mientras lo vio jugar con la botella vacía. Una camarera trajo la otra cerveza, pero ignoró olímpicamente el coqueteo o el hecho que le dejara su teléfono en una servilleta.

—Bueno…últimamente estas muy ocupado- divagó sin mirarlo- ¿No tendrás problemas por estar aquí conmigo?

Una vez la muchacha se alejó, su Aniki le pasó la cerveza por lo que mascullo un tenue "Gracias" que no supo si fue escuchado.

—¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?

Sólo le tomó un momento comprender, después sencillamente sonrió en una mezcla de ternura y diversión, que hizo al otro sonrojarse un poco más. Sasuke se tensó de inmediato. Lucía como un felino ofuscado, incluso frunció el ceño en falso enojo por sentirse expuesto.

—¡Nada me preocupa!

—Claro- repuso Itachi con una expresión de irónico deleite que crispo a su estúpido hermano.

Al menos consiguió relajarlo. Molestarlo un poco siempre era divertido, especialmente si con eso conseguía atraer toda su atención. En ese instante únicamente pensaba en él, nada mas invadía su mente, ni siquiera las miradas indiscretas que pretendían atraerlo. El menor no parecía notarlo, pero así estaba bien, después de todo él era suyo…completamente suyo, y era tan malditamente adorable cuando hacia cosas absurdas como esas, sólo para demostrar su preocupación, que sus ojos tuvieron un brillo difícil de descifrar.

…debía haber algo increíblemente mal en la manera en que lo miraba. Pero sonrió casi cínico cuando el otro fingió demencia del asunto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hacia frio, ya era tarde; ignoraba la hora exacta, pero tampoco se molesto en averiguarla. Tenía sueño. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, cada vez era más difícil mantenerlos abiertos. Ya ni recordaba el instante en que empezó a beber tanto, cuando se incorporo para irse, el mundo comenzó a moverse. Todo se tambaleo de tal forma que Itachi tuvo que sostenerlo antes que se cayera.

—¿Estás bien?- pregunto el pelinegro tras abrir la puerta de la casa. Su brazo libre sostenía la estrecha cintura. No debía ejercer mucha presión, pero de todas formas lo mantuvo tan cerca como fue posible.

Sasuke se dejó llevar mansamente, incluso coloco una mano en los hombros contrarios. La diferencia de estaturas le hacía imposible que pudiera rodearlo por completo, así que abarco parte de la espalda para apoyarse mejor. Estar tan cerca le dificultaba caminar, pero no objeto. Despacio, y con todo el silencio que puede hacer alguien ebrio, subió las escaleras.

Su padre estaba en un viaje de negocios, pero su madre no tardaría en salir para asegurarse que todo estaba bien. Ella los llamó una vez por celular, y pese a decirle que no había necesidad que estuviera despierta, era difícil lidiar con ese instinto materno.

—Itachi…

…ahí está, la voz femenina resonó junto a una puerta que se abre. Mikoto se asomó desde su habitación con una sonrisa amable.

—¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto con dulzura.

El mayor ya había soltado a su otouto; con los años, aprendió a calcular el tiempo que ella se tomaba para salir. De esa manera, Sasuke terminó apoyándose en la puerta de su habitación en total aturdimiento. No obstante, estaba lo suficientemente lucido como para saber que era bueno que las luces estuvieran apagadas.

—Bien madre, vuelve a dormir- dijo Itachi con la usual amabilidad dirigía a la mujer.

Mikoto asintió levemente luego de murmurar un "_buenas noches" _ Después, bastó de un par de minutos para que todo volviera a quedar en silencio. Sólo cuando estuvo seguro que no saldría otra vez, giró hacia el más bajito que tenia las mejillas curiosamente teñidas de carmín, tal vez por el alcohol. Inconscientemente grabó en su mente esa expresión de sincero aturdimiento. El arisco y rebelde Uchiha lucía tan manso y manejable que casi rayaba en lo tierno. Pero era mejor no pensar en ello.

—Descansa.

—Nii-san….-llamó suavecito; pero fue como un golpe para Itachi, un muy agradable y placentero golpe. Hacía mucho que no oía ese apelativo salir con ese aterciopelado tono de voz.

Ahora Sasuke estaba adormilado, vulnerable. Apenas entreabrió los labios. Tenía sueño, estaba cansado y difícilmente podía enfocar al otro, pero debía forzarse a hablar. Necesitaba agradecerle debidamente.

—…yo…la pase muy bien. Gracias…

Se animo mentalmente a continuar, pero, fue difícil concentrarse. Vagamente sintió que se apoyó más de lo debido en la puerta. Su soporte comenzaba a fallar, ciertamente necesitaba dormir.

—De verdad…me gusta estar contigo. Repitámoslo otra vez…

Esta vez sus ojos fueron cerrándose. Con cada parpadeo iba perdiéndose un poco más en las palabras. Ya no quería pensar en nada, sólo quería dormir larga y tendidamente.

—…

¿Uh?

Remotamente notó que fue ayudado a enderezarse, aunque eso fue lo menos importante. Un brazo lo rodeó de la cintura, con la intención de encerrarlo en un apretado abrazo. El agarre fue firme para evitar su caída, mientras la mano libre lo jaló de la nuca.

Suaves labios buscaron los suyos. Al principio apenas se tocaron, pero eso no evitó que su corazón se disparara como loco. Itachi deslizó una de sus piernas entre las contrarias, para poder eliminar la distancia entre ambos. Rozar "casualmente" sus muslos, o la comprometedora cercanía en la que quedaron envueltos, no pareció importarle demasiado. De hecho, adoró como Sasuke se estremeció y sus labios se entreabrieron para suspirar.

El menor se erizó cuando una húmeda intrusa irrumpió en su boca. La forma en que acaricio su lengua consiguió que se sonrojara violentamente. La ola de sensaciones lo llevo a responder algo torpe; el adormecimiento tenía mucho que ver en ello. Sin pensar, subió las manos por los hombros contrarios, fue algo sencillo, pero Itachi se estremeció al sentir las extremidades jalarlo del cuello. Internamente sonrió cuando las manos subieron hasta que los dedos pudieron enredarse en su cabello. Sasuke incluso se empino un poco para poder alcanzar la cálida boca que agitó su corazón, y volcó la razón. En respuesta a ser correspondido, se encargo de capturar sus labios y guiar su lengua a terrenos inexplorados.

Esto comenzaba a ser difícil. Itachi invadió su boca, lo lamio y amo los suaves gemidos que surgían cada vez que lo mordía. Pero cuando su mano en la estrecha cintura, sintió el roce de una parte de piel descubierta, todo definitivamente se fue al diablo.

—Hmmm

Sin cuidado lo mordió de nuevo. El más bajo se quejo, pero en cuanto el mayor comenzó a lamer sus labios a manera de disculpa, fue invadido por una inesperada corriente eléctrica que viajo por su espalda. Esa ruda gentileza ahora le parecía casi erótica.

Itachi no pudo evitarlo (_tampoco se esforzó mucho para pensar en otra cosa) _pero ahora quería meter las manos bajo su ropa, sentir más de la agradable suavidad; verlo sonrojado bajo su cuerpo jadeando por mas, con los labios entreabiertos que pedían cosas que aun no conocía. Descubrir el pecho que haría subir y bajar falto de aire, y remarcar la estrecha cintura con caminos imaginarios que dibujaría con las manos. Pero sobre todo, de verdad quería deslizar los pantalones por las largas y bonitas piernas.

—Hn

A regañadientes, comenzó a alejarse. La imagen mental de tenerlo tendido en su cama no ayudaba a calmarlo. Suavemente sujeto las manos que lo atraían de la nuca, y sonrió por verlo tan agitado. Los delgados labios estaban un poco rojos por la demandante presión y las leves mordidas; aunque lo verdaderamente interesante, era la forma en que se abrían y cerraban en busca de aire. Lucía tan malditamente tentador, que tuvo que apretarle las manos para intentar controlarse.

—Nii-san- jadeó confundido.

Ahí estaba otra vez ese título. Demonios, hacia tanto que no lo oía llamarlo de esa forma. Su voz suave y pausada, ahora descompuesta, lo atraía como un imán. Sonrió sin darse cuenta. Despacio pero decidido, dio un paso hacia atrás para darle espacio y ayudarse a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su desaliñado otouto, o la manera casi pecaminosa con la que lo arrinconaba contra la puerta.

No es como si le importara que se tratara de su hermano, pero ahora no era el momento (_sería sumamente complicado si Mikoto los veía)_ Así que retrocedió sin mirar atrás, estaba seguro que si observaba esos bonitos ojos negros nuevamente, no se contentaría con un simple beso.

—…

Sasuke parpadeo en incomprensión, no entendía que ocurría. Descolocado, lo vio perderse tras la puerta de su propio cuarto.

"_Itachi"_

Lentamente se deslizó hasta el piso. Su Nii-san…. ¿Qué demonios ocurrió? Sonrojado, con la ropa algo desecha, y el corazón latiendo como loco por culpa de las malditas mariposas en la boca del estomago, Sasuke Uchiha comprendió una cosa…

…tenia sueño y se iba a dormir.

CONTINUARÁ:

Ann: ¡WIII TERMINE º¬º! ¡Soy feliz como una lombriz, que se ha comido una perdiz XDD!

Ro: XDD

Ann: Desde hace mucho que tenía ganas de escribir un ItachixSasuke, sencillamente los adoro º¬º.

Ro: Especialmente a Itachi-sama XD

Ann: Itachi-sama º¬º (_babas)_

Ro: Va a estar así por un tiempo XD Así que yo les diré que este Fic extraño, surgió de hacer una mezcla de un capitulo de ICarly (_Que Ann veía con su hermanita XD) _y un doujinshi KakashixIruka XD

Ann: Es una curiosa mezcla XDU. Quizás los personajes me quedaron un poco OOC, demo se hizo lo que se pudo por mantener sus personalidades TT¬TT

Ro: Ok, igual esperamos que les haya gustado n-n, también les recuerdo que serán sólo dos capítulos Ne n¬n. Pero por el momento nos despedimos n-n

Para dejar un Reviewer presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: "**Reviewer this histoy/chapter" **no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que hacerlo u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ann: Itachi-sama º¬º (_babeando_)

Ro: Baka, estas mojando el teclado XDDD


	2. YOUR LOVE IS MY DRUG

Ann: _"Rudolf era un gran reno, que tenia la nariz, roja como un tomate, y por eso era infeliz XDDDD"_

Ro: XDDD

(Turba molesta por la espera ¬¬)

Ann: "_Campana sobre campana n0n…"_

Ro: no le hagan caso XDD, la navidad la trastorna un "poquito" XDDD. Sin embargo lamentamos si la espera les pareció demasiado larga o.o.

Ann: ¡Wiiiii no fue intencional n0n!

Ro: De acuerdo, este es el primer intento con esta pareja, así que sean amables n—n.

De acuerdo Naruto no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! **ItachixSasuke**, **Universo Alterno**. **Advertencia de Lime e Incesto**, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u.

CAPITULO DOS: YOUR LOVE IS MY DRUG **(Kesha)**

Conversaciones y risas cómplices surgían entre de la luz artificial de ese centro comercial. Personalmente a Sasuke Uchiha no le gustaban las multitudes, pero había cosas más importantes que surcaban su mente; cosas extrañas e inverosímiles que aun no lograba comprender.

…desde que despertó, todo el maldito día parece sacado de un absurdo mundo de fantasía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Molestos rayos de luz se filtraron por su ventana abierta, incluso había un lejano y molesto sonido que no logro identificar. A regañadientes, se removió hasta quedar boca abajo en la cama, donde tanteó con torpeza en busca de algo que le ayudara a ahuyentar la realidad. Encontrar la almohada fue sencillo, así que no dudo en colocársela sobre la cabeza. _

_En ese momento estaba cansado, tal vez un poco atontado; sin mencionar que tenía mucha sed. Mosqueado, gruñó por lo bajo antes de apoyarse en los codos, con la desaliñada expresión de quien ha bebido durante la noche. _

—Hn

_Sasuke lentamente comenzó a moverse, no le dolía la cabeza ni había vomitado, pero se sentía lo suficiente aturdido como para resultarle incomodo. Así que refunfuñando, se incorporó y caminó hacia el baño._

_Un nuevo gruñido le mostró su despeinado reflejo en el espejo, al igual que la ropa desarreglada y las notorias ojeras bajo los ojos. Una ducha le vendría bien, por lo que con descuido comenzó a desvestirse. Hmm…ahora que lo pensaba, quizás debía disculparse con Itachi, después de todo no recordaba cómo llegaron a la casa, y lo más probable es que haya sido una carga. Incomodo chasqueó la lengua, porque no le gustaba causarle problemas. Demonios, él ni siquiera bebía tanto, es sólo que…se sintió tan a gusto hablando, que sencillamente perdió la noción del tiempo. _

_Despacio, arrojó la camisa en el suelo, se quitó las medias y desabrochó el pantalón. Tenía vagos recuerdos de cuando regresaron, sabía que su Aniki lo ayudo a subir las escaleras, luego todo fue confuso y antes de entrar en su habitación él lo…lo…_

—…

…_bonitos ojos negros se abrieron grandes por la sorpresa. Porque en ese instante, todo, absolutamente TODO dejó de existir. Un recuerdo casi palpable se dibujó en su mente con una claridad envidiable para cualquier pantalla de televisión. Suaves labios sellaron los suyos, justo cuando una húmeda lengua los delineó antes de sofocarlo con su sensualidad. La íntima y caliente caricia lo erizó, y además consiguió que ahogara un suspiro._

_De hecho, también podía remembrar la forma (casi posesiva y demandante) con que fue arrinconado contra la puerta. El cuerpo firme que lo presionó, y la manera en que tuvo que empinarse para envolver los brazos alrededor de su cuello, sólo lograron que su corazón saltara. _

_Caliente…así se sintió. Húmedo, erótico, y…y… ¡Se iba a enloquecer!_

—…

_Abrumado, colocó las manos en la pared y agachó la cabeza. Bien pudo llegar una nube negra a lloverse encima, y no le hubiera importado ¡¿Qué demonios hizo? Sin poderlo evitar, se sonrojó violentamente. Esto no podía ser verdad, es decir ¿Qué interés podría tener Itachi en alguien como él?_

—Nh

_Como si eso tuviera un significado totalmente diferente, Sasuke se relajó un poco. Fue como si descubriera el santo grial o el secreto de la vida. Pues, ciertamente su Aniki no se fijaría en alguien como él, no cuando tenía prospectos más interesantes. Como fuera, quizás lo soñó. Claro que el rubor no desapareció. Pero era la mejor conclusión que tenia (la única en realidad), además buscar otra explicación sería complicado. Y seguramente debía preocuparse por pensar de esa forma de su hermano, pero más tarde se ocuparía de eso._

…_por ahora iba a bañarse. Necesitaba enfriar las ideas. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Terminar en el centro comercial fue inesperado; Naruto llegó cuando se estaba vistiendo, y no tuvo ningún decoro en arrastrarlo hacia afuera a pesar de las protestas. Por suerte, esta vez le permitió ponerse la ropa antes de jalarlo.

—¿Qué va a pedir Itachi-san?- preguntó Sakura amablemente. Que ella estuviera no le parecía extraño, pero aun intentaba descifrar qué demonios hacia allí el mayor de los Uchiha.

—Una gaseosa está bien- repuso con neutra seriedad.

La muchacha asintió con la firme intención de ir a hacer el pedido, mientras Uzumaki realizaba extraña señas para que Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji se acercaran. Sabía que iban a cine, así que aun faltaban Hinata, Sai, Lee, Kiba y Shino. Ignoraba si Ten-Ten, Neji, Gara, Temari y Kankuro iban a venir, o si acaso le avisaron a Karim, Suigetsu y Jugo.

Pero como eso le resultó intrascendente, se centro en Itachi que estaba sentado a su lado. Ninguno de los dos había cruzado palabra desde que salieron de la casa. Probablemente el rubio tenía la culpa por sacarlo del lugar sin que pudiera decirle nada a nadie.

—Hn

Sin embargo, tampoco estaba muy seguro que decirle. Suponía que disculparse por causarle problemas y fingir demencia del "sueño" sonaba sensato, pero es difícil hablar cuando hay tanto ruido alrededor.

…todo sería más sencillo si no se sintiera tan inquieto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Ajetreados y presurosos pasos rebotaron por las escaleras de la casa Uchicha debido a los dos adolecentes que bajaban atropelladamente. _

_Itachi escuchó cuando Uzumaki llegó, así que esto era casi normal. Aunque eso no evitó que se asomara para ver a su otouto, que luchaba por colocarse la camisa. Parece que otra vez lo interrumpió mientras se vestía. Podía saberlo gracias al cabello mojado, y la ropa desarreglada que batallaba por acomodar._

—¡Detente Dobe!

—¡Vamos, perdemos tiempo Teme!- sonrió el rubio con desenvoltura- ¡Nos vamos al cine!

—Cuídense.

_De la sala, Mikoto salió para pararse junto a su hijo mayor, sin importarle las quejas del menor. Sólo necesito de una leve sonrisa y un ademan para despedirse. _

—Los llevo- dijo Itachi.

—¡Genial- exclamó Naruto tras cesar todo forcejeo, y posible accidente en las escaleras, por caer rodando por ellas (_otra vez)_

—¿No tienes trabajo?- preguntó la mujer con curiosidad justo cuando Sasuke observó al más alto. Se veía algo descolocado por la propuesta, en especial porque empezó a sentirse inquieto con tan sólo mirarlo.

—Tengo el día libre- informó- Además, tengo que hacer algo en el centro comercial.

—¡Vámonos!- dijo Naturo. Sin dudar sujetó el brazo de su amigo y tiró de él hacia la puerta.

_Si el peliazul pensaba reclamar, todo intento murió en cuanto se vio repentinamente en el auto. En verdad, este no parecía un buen día para él._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entre el ruido de las personas de plazoleta de comidas, Sasuke miró de reojo a su Aniki. Intentó no fruncir el ceño, ni mostrarse particularmente enojado, pero es difícil controlarse cuando todo es tan confuso. Definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a no tener sus emociones bajo control, y eso, podía mosquearlo bastante.

—Tks.

La culpa la tenía su estúpido hermano mayor. Sin ganas, comió una papa frita y se mostró ajeno a las conversaciones. Era extraño que aun no hubieran hablando, por lo que tratando de romper el silencio, tomó otra papa antes de decir algo.

—Pensé que tenías que hacer algo.

Itachi lo observó y una leve e imperceptible sonrisa curvó sus labios. Esa era una graciosa manera de decir que se fuera, aunque seguramente el otro no lo hacía a propósito.

—Sasori y Deidara dijeron que vendrían. Ya llegaran.

—Hmmm- masculló Sasuke desinteresado, para luego alcanzar su gaseosa. Fue algo sencillo, pero un par de atentos ojos carmín notaron los labios entreabiertos que jugaron con el pitillo por un momento-…

…pero, seguramente que el más joven escupa la bebida no puede ser bueno.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces Teme?- reclamó Naruto al coger una servilleta para limpiarse. El aludido no dijo nada. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, con una sorpresa difícil de disimular.

—No es nada- dijo incomodo de las miradas que recayeron en él.

—¿Estás bien Sasuke-Kun?- preguntó Sakura algo preocupada tras inclinarse en la mesa, para ver si algo malo ocurría. Claro que eso sólo tensó al Uchiha.

Itachi también lo miró abiertamente con esa expresión desinteresada, en la que apoyó el codo en la mesa y la mano recargó su mentón. No obstante, sus ojos tenían un tinte de cínica diversión, que no cualquiera podría descifrar.

—Estoy bien- reclamó fríamente. Un tenue y encantador rubor tiño sus mejillas, pero no evitó que frunciera el ceño y ladrara las palabras de mala gana.

—¡Me debes una disculpa Sasuke-Teme!

—¡Ya cállate Naruto! ¿Enserio estas bien Sasuke-Kun?

Oh, esto era tan entretenido. Lo mejor de todo es que su otouto no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Sólo hubo un cincuenta porciento de probabilidad de que escupiera la gaseosa, por fortuna la balanza se inclinó a su favor.

Desde que se acomodaron en los asientos compartidos que estaban contra la pared, Itachi esperó que tomara su bebida para deslizar una mano atreves de sus muslos. No titubeo, ni siquiera le importó estar delante de tantas personas, después de todo no había nadie más a sus costados (_y si los hubiera tampoco le interesaría) _además, la mesa se encargaba de cubrir lo que hacía. Planear fue sencillo, y ahora su mano presionó el interior de la pierna suavemente, hacia esa parte que NO debería tocar.

Sasuke lo hubiera detenido, pero su mente entró en un estado catatónico. Quiso pararse luego de escupir la gaseosa, pero el mayor lo apretó de tal forma que sólo pudo estremecerse. También pensó en atrapar su mano, pero con los demás observándolo, sencillamente no podía hacer movimientos bruscos.

Claro que la indecisión se fue al diablo una vez el incitante gesto rozó atrevidamente su entrepierna, e instintivamente saltó en el asiento para ponerse de pie.

—…

Las miradas contrarias lo siguieron, y tuvieron ese deje de incomprensión en cuanto parpadearon. Curiosos, se amontonaron unos sobre otros, porque casi podían jurar que el arisco muchacho se estaba sonrojando. El peliazul se dio cuenta, por lo que giró de inmediato, dispuesto a alejarse.

—¡¿A dónde vas Teme?- gritó Naruto aun cuando él no había ido muy lejos.

—Al baño- gruñó Sasuke luego de fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Te acompaño- dijo Itachi.

—No…no puedes- negó enojado.

—Sí que puedo, vamos.

Sin esperar respuesta, el azabache se incorporó y empujó ligeramente a su otouto para hacer que caminara. Por ello, el grupo más grande los observó mientras se alejaban. Definitivamente los Uchiha eran extraños, y si intentar comprenderlos por separado es difícil, cuando estaban juntos resultaba ridículamente imposible.

…por lo que, era mejor no pensar en ello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Indiferente a cualquier cosa, un par de molestos pasos parecían desquitarse con el suelo. Sasuke no estaba precisamente eufórico, aunque a su indiferente Aniki (_que iba un poco más atrás),_ no le interesó la reacción. En realidad, una pequeña sonrisa irónica se asomó por sus labios. Su tonto hermano menor era tan entretenido cuando se enojaba, ya que es difícil ignorar esa deliciosa y agresiva naturaleza.

—¿No ibas al baño?

La voz sonó impasible, pero tenía un imperceptible tono de diversión que Sasuke creyó oír, y sólo consiguió crisparle los nervios. Enojado, le dedicó una fiera expresión que no logro inmutarlo.

—Hn- bufó antes de caminar hacia la puerta del baño, que había dejado un poco atrás.

El mayor lo siguió en silencio, y entró en el lugar donde permaneció junto a la puerta. Había dos personas que ni siquiera los miraron, pero en cuanto sintieron un aura siniestra giraron automáticamente. Primero repararon en el más joven, pero la atención se la llevó el par de endemoniados ojos rojos, y la amenaza casi asesina que ese inexpresivo hombre les dedicaba. Alguien que pudiera mantener esa terrorífica calma mientras esparcía la lúgubre oscuridad, debía ser peligroso, así que salieron tan rápido como pudieron.

—…

Los ojos negros de Sasuke los siguieron, y casi podía jurar que salieron corriendo. Pero su atención recayó automáticamente en su hermano.

—¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?

—¿Qué?- preguntó Itachi con fingido desentendimiento. Adoró ver a su otouto turbarse, en especial cuando notó el tenue nacarado en las pálidas mejillas.

—En la mesa- reclamó al deletrear cada palabra luego de fruncir el ceño, y mantener esa fiera expresión que le divertía tanto al otro.

Pero el causante de todo el maldito asunto, no dio señales de querer hablar. Ofuscado, el más bajito le dio la espalda y casi estuvo tentado a tirarse el cabello a manera de sobrellevar la situación.

—¡¿Por qué…?- dijo antes de alterarse por verlo tan cerca. Claro que al final, afiló la mirada y recobró la compostura- ¡¿Por qué me tocaste?

Decirlo en voz alta, le hizo experimentar un conocido calor que empezó a incomodarle. Ahora Itachi medio sonrió, y caminó a su alrededor luego de dar un rápido vistazo del entorno. No había nadie más en el baño, pero ni siquiera a Sasuke le importó el detalle. Impaciente, se cruzó de brazos a esperar una respuesta.

—Bueno, quería hablar contigo- repuso Itachi luego de encogerse de hombros.

—¿Hablar?- repitió descolocado. Sin poderlo evitar, se relajó de golpe y sus ojos abandonaron toda amenaza. Paulatinamente reaccionó, y su enojo regreso 100 veces más intenso- ¿No podías encontrar otra manera? ¡Decirlo al menos!

—Te veías distraído, tenía que llamar tú atención.

—Con tocarme el hombro bastaba- rugió- ¡Incluso una palmada en la espalda es suficiente!

—No es para tanto.

Podía seguir divagando y no le diría el verdadero motivo. El peliazul lo sabía, pero eso era insuficiente, de hecho, podía matar a alguien sólo para desquitarse ¿De quién podía deshacerse que no extrañaran mucho?

Con un suspiro cansado intento calmarse, no iba a llegar a ningún lado dejándose controlar por sus emociones. Pero como siempre, todo lo relacionado con el azabache lo exasperaba. Volcaba su mundo con una sombrosa y aterradora facilidad, que le hacía imposible no molestarse. Sin embargo, en este punto no sabía si se enojaba con él por ser la mente criminal encargada de fastidiarle la vida, o consigo mismo por dejarse arrastrar tan fácilmente.

Ajeno a sus divagaciones, Itachi enarcó una ceja debido a la enfurruñada expresión de ceño fruncido. Era como si quisiera lanzársele encima, pero se contenía todo lo que podía. Aparentemente comenzaba a calmar sus impulsos, pero eso sólo hacía que quisiera descontrolarlo un poco más. Resultaba inevitable, a pesar de ser discordante.

—¿De qué querías hablar?- áspero Sasuke. Ese era el único medio para lidiar con el nerviosismo que hacia latir su corazón más rápido, o con la incertidumbre que ese "sueño" generaba.

Para serenarse, le dio la espalda y fue a tomar agua. Sentía que comenzaba a sonrojarse; debía dejar de pensar en cosas tan incomodas y convencerse que la presión de sus labios era irreal, que no se sentía así besarse. Con una exhalación, se agachó y bebió mientras Itachi lo analizó detenidamente. Por fortuna el reflejo del vidrio del baño lo permitía.

—Tengo una duda.

—¿Cuál?- alentó sin mirarlo. Entre más rápido terminara con esto, más rápido podría alejarse.

—¿Siempre que tomas dejas que te toquen?

—…

Ahogarse con el agua fue inevitable, Sasuke tosió un poco antes de girar completamente descolocado (_casi asustado)_ hacia el otro. El primogénito de los Uchiha no se inmutó. Sus palabras seguían casuales y neutras, aun cuando adoptaron un tinte de curiosidad.

—Estaba preocupado, ayer te dejaste besar con mucha facilidad. No me digas que siempre que bebes te comportas de esa manera.

—¡Claro que no!- se exaltó el menor- ¡Te hubiera golpeado si hubieras sido otra persona!

Ojos rojos tuvieron un brillo especial, y esta vez permitió que la ligera sonrisa irónica fuera visible. Sin dudar se acercó a su outouto, que retrocedió por instinto. Sasuke de verdad lucia como un gato acorralado, igual de adorable y peligroso. Podía asesinar a alguien lenta y dolorosamente en ese estado.

—Oh…-masculló Itachi al dejarlo contra el borde de los lavamanos- ¿Me dejaste tocarte porque era yo?

—…

….definitivamente le encantaba su expresión. El peliazul se sonrojó violentamente, a pesar de mantener el ceño fruncido y la mirada afilada en amenaza. También intentó verse sereno de la corta distancia entre ambos, así que no pareció muy afectado una vez debió apoyar las manos en el respaldo tras la espalda.

—No dije eso.

—¿Entonces qué quisiste decir?- presionó Itachi al deslizar las manos hacia sus caderas, para ejercer una escueta presión.

—Yo…

El corazón de Sasuke comenzó a palpitar más rápido, estaba seguro que podía darle un ataque cardiaco si su Aniki se acercaba más. Cosa que efectivamente empeoró cuando el más alto se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

—¿Estas nervioso?

—No.

Itachi sonrió de nuevo, antes permitir que sus labios rozaran sutilmente su oreja. Sentir que temblaba cuando respiró cerca, sólo consiguió que se aproximara otro poco. Sasuke no pudo evitar reaccionar, su corazón palpitó como si quisiera salirse del pecho, y el cálido aliento que abanicó contra su oído, generó una intensa corriente eléctrica que recorrió su espalda.

—¿Sabes? Tal vez decir que me gustas sea insuficiente…-aseguró Itachi y su cuerpo se recargó en el suyo-…porque la verdad te amo más de lo que crees.

El menor se estremeció cuando los suaves labios se posaron en su oído. La húmeda lengua que lo delineó, realizó un lento recorrido antes que los dientes mordieran el lóbulo de la oreja. Fue por ello que cerró con fuerza los ojos.

Después, una mano lo rodeó de la cintura y lo jaló para alejarlo del borde de los lavamanos, con la intención envolverlo en un apretado abrazo. En respuesta, pero sintiéndose aun aturdido, colocó las manos en los hombros contrarios y empujó despacio (_no fue tan fuerte como debería, ni como le hubiera gustado) _Pero su hermano atrapó una de las extremidades para evitar que volviera a hacerlo.

Los intensos ojos carmín que lo miraron fijamente, consiguieron erizarlo, así que permitió que su Aniki volviera a acercarlo. La pierna que deslizó en el interior de sus muslos finalmente eliminó cualquier espacio entre ambos.

—Hn- musitó Sasuke por la posición.

El azabache analizó esa expresión amenazante, donde su estúpido otouto quería mostrarse enojado, pero es difícil tomarlo enserio cuando tiene las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Itachi…- comenzó, y la frialdad en su voz fue ignorada por la mano que lo sujetó de la mandíbula-…

Fue inevitable para Sasuke, no abrir grandes los ojos debido al par de perfectos labios que sellaron los suyos. Al principio apenas y se tocaron, ya que los blandos contornos se tomaron su tiempo en acariciarlo. Por el momento, el primogénito de los Uchiha no quería presionarlo demasiado. Claro que eso no evitó que lo mordiera en un par de ocasiones para conseguir esos deliciosos quejidos de protesta. Sentirlo temblar cuando lamia la parte "lesionada" fue casi embriagante.

No es como si le molestara que pretendiera resistirse, pues ahora se estremecía cada tanto y él estaba dispuesto a romper su estado para que rogara por alivio.

—Nhhh

La mano que sujetaba la de Sasuke, finalmente lo soltó para deslizarse por su espalda hasta el final de la camisa, donde se infiltro sutilmente a través de la prenda. Con pericia delineó el camino de la espina dorsal, mientras remarcaba las partes expuestas con las yemas de los dedos. No contento con ello, Itachi movió despacio su pierna para presionar descaradamente esta parte sensible que no debería tocar.

Quizás el más bajo iba a reclamar, e incluso hizo el amague de querer empujarlo otra vez, pero la mano en su mandíbula lo presionó hasta que abrió la boca. El azabache no tuvo que forzarlo, sencillamente fue tomado fuera de base, y ahora, una hábil y húmeda intrusa se deslizó entre sus labios. Gemir en medio del beso resulto necesario, y ya sin poder (_ni querer) _resistirse, se dejó llevar cuando Itachi hizo algo positivamente indecente al acariciar su lengua.

—Hmmm

Volvió a gemir. La extremidad que presionaba su entrepierna no se detenía, había adoptado una endemoniada lentitud, donde la mano dentro de su camisa seguía dibujando caminos imaginarios que alzaron la prenda. Pronto, su abdomen descubierto se presionó contra el contrario.

Aun algo torpe, Sasuke respondió el beso que se profundizo cuando su Aniki se acercó hasta que un delgado hilo de saliva terminó deslizándose por la comisura de los labios. La forma en que sus lenguas se acariciaron sólo hizo que le sujetar con fuerza la camisa de los hombros.

…demonios, todo en Itachi era así: malditamente caliente.

—¡Ah!

Pero es difícil concentrarse, cuando el par de manos resbalaron por la espalda, hacia su trasero. Con una profunda mirada, el mayor permitió que su otouto se alejara, mientras algo de saliva se deslizó por su boca debido a la brusquedad con la que se separaron. No obstante, lo verdaderamente interesante fue ver la expresión casi avergonzada de Sasuke, debido a la forma en que le apretó el trasero.

—¡Espera…!- pidió al cerrar los ojos. Las manos que lo guiaron hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre la pierna contraria, lo estremecieron.

—¿Por qué?- preguntó entretenido de tenerlo en ese estado de indeciso pudor.

"_¿Por qué?"_

Repitió el menor de los Uchiha en su mente. Podía darle un montón de buenas respuestas, pero distraerse fue mucho más fácil. Las indiscretas manos consiguieron que abriera grandes los ojos, debido a los largos dedos que se deslizaron hacia su estrecha entrada (_aun recubierta por la tela del Jean_), y comenzaron a tocarla suavemente.

—Itachi…-gimió luego de esconder el rostro en su pecho. Ahora temblaba, mientras la sosegada presión seguía tentándolo.

—¿Te gusta esto?- indagó al soplarle en el oído.

Por el momento sintió que algo comenzaba a crecer. De hecho, su hermano pareció encenderse por la forma en que tocaba su entrada.

—Hn…-áspero entre dientes. Quería tomarlo ahí mismo.

—Ah…Nh.

Oírlo jadear no era suficiente, comenzaba a calentarse sólo por tenerlo así de entregado y manejable. Podía hacerle lo que quisiera y no obtendría ninguna negación, así que con un nuevo gruñido volvió a besarlo. La demandante cercanía, consiguió que Sasuke tirara la cabeza hacia atrás para tener acceso a esa deliciosa boca que acarició sin recato ni pudor.

—¿Te excita que te toque aquí?- señaló descarado al apretarle el trasero.

—Idiota- jadeó el peliazul.

Con una leve sonrisa por su agresividad aun presente, Itachi lo soltó para hacerlo girar. Sin dudar, lo envolvió en un posesivo abrazo en cuanto rodeo su cintura, y apoyó el pecho contra la espalda del más bajo.

Sonrojado, jadeante y con un calor interno que crecía conforme lo tocaba, Sasuke vio su propio reflejo en el espejo. Pero lo que le hizo abrir un poco más los ojos, fue la mano intrusa que bajó atreves de su abdomen descubierto, hacia el borde de los pantalones.

—¿Qué…?

La pregunta murió en cuanto el azabache sujetó su rostro y lo hizo girar para que se besaran de lado. Más, eso no evitó que el menor intentara detener la extremidad que deshizo el primer botón de la prenda. Su pobre resistencia fue inútil. Inevitablemente se estremeció por las sensaciones, y la lengua en su boca que lo guiaba a terrenos inexplorados.

Fue por ello, que no pudo evitar que bajara el cierre y deslizara un poco los pantalones por su cadera. La mano que se dirigió furtivamente por su ropa interior lo hizo temblar.

—Es…espera- gimoteó, e instintivamente cerró los ojos cuando Itachi tomó su despierta hombría y comenzó un lento vaivén- Ahh...Nhh

Debió morderse los labios, pero cada vez que lo hacia el bastardo bombeaba más rápido.

—Me gusta escucharte- admitió al llevar su mano a libre al cuello de la camisa, y apartar la tela de uno de sus hombros. De esa manera depositó suaves besos que pronto se tornaron en pequeñas mordidas que volvían la piel roja.

—I…imbécil…-jadeó Sasuke justo cuando una húmeda intrusa remarco el camino sanguíneo de su cuello. Sin embargo, la gota que rebasó el vaso, fue la mano que subió por su abdomen y trazó el trayecto hasta detenerse en uno de los pezones, que comenzó a masajear- No...Nhh

Tuvo que apretar los dientes por el placer. Cada vez era más difícil controlarse, incluso agachó la mirada para intentar calmar el fuego interno que lo estremecía.

—Te estás mojando.

De haber podido, lo hubiera insultado por decir algo tan vergonzoso, pero Itachi dejó tranquilos sus pezones para que su mano lo empujara de la frente, y así logra que llevara la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Ni…Nii-san- suplicó en un sollozo por sentir las calientes mordidas en el cuello- ¡Ahh!

La presión de los dedos sobre la punta de su erección, vino acompañada por las caricias que se alternaron con rápidos e irregulares movimientos.

—Sasuke…-susurró en su oído antes de lamerlo.

—Hmm…ahh…

Inconscientemente el menor movió la cadera, fue un impulso por la forma en que el otro lo masturbaba. Sin embargo, eso consiguió que su trasero presionara la erección que comenzaba a despertar. Agitado, Sasuke abrió de nuevo los ojos, su reflejo sonrojado en el espejo reveló los pantalones desabrochados, y la camisa alzada hasta lo naturalmente posible.

—Te ves muy excitado- murmuró Itachi. Sin vergüenza, se acercó más para hacerle sentir su hombría. Verlo arquearse por el movimiento fue sencillamente sensual.

Había evitado ese tipo de contacto para mantener el último rastro de autocontrol. No porque le importara tomarlo ahí mismo, pero sería fastidioso si alguien entraba y lo interrumpía. Pero, ahora que fue su estúpido otouto quien inició el lento vaivén, no podía importarle menos.

—Ni…Nii-san… ¡Ahh!

A punto estuvo Sasuke de buscar apoyo en los lavamanos, pero su Aniki no le permitió irse hacia adelante, él quería ver su expresión mientras se corría, por lo que la mano en su frente bajó hacia la mandíbula. El brazo en esa posición abarcó parte del pecho semidesnudo, y generó la presión necesaria para mantenerlo erguido.

Lo sentía tan tenso y tembloroso, que sabía que se vendría pronto. Así que memorizó su expresión, la forma en que jadeaba y como pronunciaba su nombre, o decía ese curioso apelativo que sólo conseguía calentarlo.

—¡Ahh!

Un par de rápidas caricias y el menor se corrió con espasmos blancos que curvaron su espalda. Así que, lo acarició hasta que estuvo seguro que ya no saldría más de esa cálida sustancia. Después, bastó con girarlo y lo sujétalo de la cintura para evitar que se cayera.

El demandante abrazo lo encerró contra el cuerpo contrario, y el borde del lavamanos. Sasuke se erizó por el contacto frio con su piel caliente. Pero no pudo pensar demasiado en ello, gracias al adormecimiento y la adrenalina del orgasmo. Además, los labios de su hermano sobre los suyos, se abrieron paso sin pedir permiso para deslizar la lengua entre ellos.

Itachi lo acarició despacio, y le encantó la manera en que respondió mansamente el beso. Aun podía sentirlo temblar, por lo que se encargó de robarle todo el aire que tan afanosamente intentaba recuperar.

—Hmmm

…claro que el más joven gimió cuando el otro hizo algo absolutamente erótico con la unión, y el hecho de mover las caderas contra las suyas. Era fascinante la forma dócil del arisco muchacho, así que con suavidad pero sin olvidar esa faceta posesiva suya, lo abrazó con fuerza. La manera en que sus caderas se movieron fue simplemente incitante. Sin mencionar que el beso se volvió casi exigente, por lo que Sasuke inconscientemente entreabrió los contornos sonrosados para permitir el encuentro de ambas lenguas.

—…¿Qué…?

Pero su otouto se apartó una vez sintió una de las manos deslizarse dentro de su pantalón. Antes de siquiera poder hacer algo, los largos dedos presionaron descaradamente su entrada e hicieron un lento movimiento, en el que no llego a invadir el inexplorado terreno.

—Es…espera Nii-san…

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el mayor estaba mordiendo su garganta. Seguramente iba a dejarle marca. Pero esto era húmedo, caliente, completamente enloquecedor, así se sentía ser tocado por Uchiha Itachi.

—Aquí...no

Oh…eso tuvo un significado totalmente diferente, esta vez fue Itachi quien se separó luego de morderlo un par de veces. Sabía que debía controlarse, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír por el virginal semblante de mejillas encantadoramente sonrojadas, y labios rojizos y húmedos. Sasuke también tenía el cabello algo desorganizado, y la ropa notablemente fuera de lugar…tan completamente apetecible que podía follarlo ahí mismo.

"_Autocontrol"_

Se dijo mentalmente al sacar las manos del pantalón, pero sin apartar la mirada. Cosa que difirió con el menor de los Uchiha, que agachó un poco la cabeza, quizás sin saber cómo reaccionar ahora. Eso era tan divertido, que se rió por lo bajo antes de abrazarlo nuevamente. Él era tan lindo.

—Nii-san, suéltame- dijo avergonzado. Su rostro estaba ocultó en el firme pecho, y las manos le sujetaron la camiseta por la espalda, aunque no hizo ni el más mínimo intento de moverse.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no me llamas así.

Con una sonrisa, Itachi subió una mano por su espalda. Delineó cada tramo de piel expuesta, por lo que consiguió que se arqueara un poco. Estar envueltos en esa apretada cercanía era peligroso, pero le importaba muy poco si con eso podía sentirlo tan suyo. Fue por ello que subió una de sus manos hasta la nuca, y ahí le acaricio el cabello con gentileza. Maravillarse con la delicada textura entre sus dedos resulto ridículamente fácil.

Por otro lado, Sasuke se estremeció con los sugerentes roces, que aceleraban los latidos de su corazón de una forma que no creía posible.

—_**¿Hay alguien?**_

Una persona al otro lado de la puerta intentó abrirla, así que la perilla giró sin abrir. A Sasuke casi se le va el alma del susto, pero en cuanto vio que estaba cerrado con llave, sólo pudo alejarse unos cuantos pasos. Después lo miró a su Aniki casi en reproche, aunque algo sonrojado. Sólo él era capaz de tomar medidas preventivas ante un suceso como este, lo cual le decía que desde un principio lo guió intencionalmente al baño. Pero Itachi parecía muy ocupado fulminando la puerta como para importarle su reclamo.

Por ello, el menor se alejó despacio, ya que necesitaba arreglarse. Aun aturdido bajó la camisa e intentó acomodarse los pantalones, sin embargo entre sentir el rostro caliente y la respiración pesada, sus movimientos fueron algo torpes y discordantes.

—¿Uh?

…pero, al girar, abrió grandes los ojos justo cuando se sonrojo violentamente. Esa parte del suelo y la pared que estaban manchadas con la sustancia blanquecina que hacía poco salió de su cuerpo. Quizás desear morir de vergüenza no era el pensamiento más lucido que últimamente hubiera tenido, pero de todas maneras, todo lo que hacía parecía discrepante al tratarse de esa persona en particular.

Itachi lo miró de reojo. Pero, por más interesante que fuera verlo en ese estado, no tenía tiempo que perder. Así que de nuevo se centró en la puerta, y resopló con profundo fastidio. Sabía que no era el mejor lugar para mostrar su "amor fraternal" pero eso no evitó que entrecerrar los ojos.

—Vamos- dijo en cuanto ambos se arreglaron un poco.

Sin más, lo jaló de la mano y lo llevó afuera. Primero se asomó para cerciorarse que no hubieras nadie; después sencillamente lo arrastró por el centro comercial. El peliazul no objetó, aun se sentía descolocado. No obstante, paulatinamente se dio cuenta que iban en dirección contraria. Confundido observó a su hermano que por la prisa con que caminaba, iba unos pasos más adelante.

—Itachi…

Pero si el más joven de los Uchiha pensaba hablar, fue bruscamente interrumpido por la alta presencia de Kisame, que a un lado de Deidara y Sasori se acercaron despreocupados. Claro que, ninguno contempló que el azabache siguiera derecho sin ni siquiera disminuir la velocidad, o intercambiar palabra.

—¡¿A dónde demonios vas?- gritó Deidara. No hubo respuesta, por lo que resopló luego de cruzarse de brazos.

—Vamos, la película ya va a comenzar- dijo impasible el pelirrojo.

Kisame lo siguió sin dudar, aunque el rubio les dio un último vistazo a los Uchiha que se perdieron entre la multitud. No es como si le interesara. Pero en verdad Itachi era una de las personas más paradójicas que jamás llego a conocer ¿Acaso no fue él quien los llamó para que se vieran en el centro comercial?

—¡Deidara!

…pero suponía que no era su problema indagar en la extraña mente, o en los inusuales planes de un genio como él. Aunque ser utilizado definitivamente no le hacía gracia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No hubo problemas para llegar al auto, lo incomodo fue el viaje de 20 minutos a casa. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y Sasuke se deslizó por el puesto del copiloto casi como si se agazapara. En silencio intentó serenarse, dispersar el rubor que le quemaba las mejillas; pero todo era inútil, aun sentía las manos por su cuerpo, el gentil roce de sus labios, y la ardiente pasión de los besos.

De reojo observó al mayor que parecía concentrado en el camino. Esto era…tal vez incomodo no era la palabra, desconcertante se ajustaba mejor.

—Hn

Ofuscado, intentó que su corazón dejara de latir tan rápido. Sentía como si fuera a salirse de su pecho, o estuviera a punto de sufrir un infarto. No estaba confundido con sus sentimientos, es sólo que…no sabía que decir o como decirlo, su cerebro aun era un caos. La culpa la tenía Itachi, pero pensar en eso lo hacía sonrojar aun más.

—Tks- esta vez chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño, mientras se cruzó de brazos en fingido enojo.

—…

Llegar a la casa fue sumamente extraño. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaban cerca hasta que el auto se detuvo. Su hermano se bajó sin decir nada, así que lo siguió algo distraído. Intentó descifrar lo que pensaba, pero es difícil cuando no lo mira a los ojos.

—Aniki…-llamó luego de cerrar la puerta de la casa, que el otro abrió.

Él estaba un poco lejos, pero se detuvo junto al sofá antes de mirarlo sobre el hombro. Sasuke quiso mantenerse neutral, pero sus mejillas se encendieron en cuanto se miraron.

—Tú…también me gustas- soltó ligeramente nerviosismo, pero de todas formas afiló la mirada, como si culpara al azabache por ello- Es decir, yo también…

Itachi podía leerlo con facilidad, pero esta vez desvió la mirada para darle de nuevo la espalda. La confesión agitó su corazón y la expresión ajena, únicamente avivo su deseo por abrazarlo. Pero debía contenerse sólo un poco más.

—…

Sasuke parpadeo en incomprensión, e incluso dejó de hablar. Indeciso comenzó a acercarse ¿Acaso dijo algo malo? ¿Por qué no lo miraba?

—¿Itachi?- repitió al detenerse tras su espalda.

—¿Sabes?...-dijo al girar con una descarada sonrisa en los labios. Después, bastó con inclinarse para quedar a su altura -…nuestra madre salió, y creo que se demora.

—…

Los ojos negros de su otouto tardaron una milésima de segundo en comprender lo que eso significaba. Luego, se sonrojo ante el intenso brillo de la mirada carmín, en la que casi podía jurar que había rastros de lujuria.

En respuesta, el primogénito de los Uchiha acentuó su sonrisa. Definitivamente él era tan fácil de leer. Llamar a Sasori y los demás, para salvaguardar su coartada de tener que ir al centro comercial fue sencillo; también lo fue darle a Mikoto el incentivo necesario para que avivar su romance marital con una visita sorpresa. Él no era imprudente, y ahora le iba a mostrar a Sasuke porque no debía lucir tan apetecible cuando estaban solos.

—Es…espera-pidió el menor una vez empezó a retroceder, hasta que una mano lo jaló de la muñeca.

Suaves labios buscaron los suyos, pero debido a la diferencia de estaturas tuvo que llevar la cabeza hacia atrás. Porque, Sasuke Uchiha es suyo; y no le molestaba enseñarle todo lo que es capaz de manipular, o las fichas que tuviera que mover para tenerlo a su merced.

—Nhh

Un suspiro ahogado murió en la garganta del más bajito por la húmeda caricia. Además, término empinándose un poco por el demandante abrazo, donde un par de brazos lo rodearon de la cintura. Pero mientras lo lamia, Itachi entreabrió los ojos para ver esa sonrojada expresión de orbes cerrados. Su tonto hermano menor quizás no lo sabía, pero desbordaba una inconsciente ternura que lo hacía malditamente sexy.

—Nh- gimoteó Sasuke cuando fue obligado a irse hacia atrás.

El susto inicial desapareció cuando cayó en el sofá. Pero igual se erizó por ver que el azabache acomodaba las piernas entre las suyas, y colocaba las manos a los costados de su cabeza.

—Hn…tú hiciste esto a propósito- acusó Sasuke, y su mirada tuvo un tinte endemoniadamente sexy.

—Mío- dijo como si esto explicara todo el maldito asunto. Cualquiera estaría loco para contradecir a Uchiha Itachi (_eso o quería morir), _en especial ahora que tenía al peliazul bajo su cuerpo mientras lucia tan deseable ante sus ojos.

—Mío- imitó.

La sonrisa contraria se acentuó. Le encantaba esa arrogante rebeldía, por que surgía en él, el deseo de querer domarlo.

…mataría a quien lo viera así de entregado y vulnerable. Por eso, se encargaría de marcarlo como suyo, hasta que se acostumbrara a su tacto y gritara por cosas que aun no conocía.

—También te amo- musitó Sasuke al envolver los brazos alrededor de su cuello y jalarlo más cerca.

—Ya lo sé- susurró cerca de su oído, luego se acomodo para no aplastarlo con su peso.

Adictivo. Esa era la palabra que mejor se le ajustaba, y en venganza a todas las sensaciones que le provocaba, todo el tiempo que tuvo que esperar para tenerlo así, los sentimientos que debió reprimir, y las posibles explicaciones que justificaran ese deseo incestuoso de domarlo, Itachi lo haría gritar por mas.

…y ahora no le importaba si entraba la mismísima Mikoto Uchiha en la casa.

—Nii-san…-jadeó por las manos que le bajaron el pantalón.

...esta vez, no iba a detenerse.

**Maybe I need some rehab,** (Quizás necesito un poco de rehabilitación,)

**Or maybe just need some sleep** (o tal vez solo necesito dormir un poco.)

**I've got a sick obsession, **(Tengo una obsesión enferma,)

**I'm seeing it in my dreams** (lo estoy viendo en mis sueños)

**I'm looking down every alley,** (Mirando bajo cada callejón,)

**I'm making those desperate calls** (y haciendo estas llamas desesperadas,)

**Im staying up all night hoping, **(me quedo despierta toda la noche esperando,)

**Hit my head against the walls** (y golpeando mi cabeza contra la pared)

**What you've got boy is hard to find** (Qué tienes tú chico, que es tan difícil de encontrar?)

**Think about it all about it all the time** (Pienso en eso todo el tiempo.)

**I'm all strung up my heart is fried** (Estoy estresada, mi corazón esta frito)

**I just cant get you off my mind** (sencillamente no puedo sacarte de mi mente)

**Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug** (Porque tu amor, tu amor, tu amor es mi droga)

**Your love your love your love** (tu amor, tu amor, tu amor)

**I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug** (dije que tu amor, tu amor, tu amor es mi droga)

**Your love your love your love** (tu amor, tu amor, tu amor)

**Won't listen to any advice,** (No voy a escuchar ningún consejo,)

**mamma's telling me to think twice** (mamá me dice que debo pensarlo dos veces,)

**But left to my own devices** (pero hago lo que quiero,)

**i'm addicted its a crisis!** (soy adicta, es una crisis! )

**My friends think I've gone crazy,** (Mis amigos creen que me he vuelto loca,)

**my judgment is getting kinda hazy** (mi juicio se ha vuelto un poco confuso,)

**My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead** (Mi estatus se va a ver afectado si lo guardo como un enamorado al crack)

**What you've got boy is hard to find** (Qué tienes tú chico, que es tan difícil de encontrar?)

**Think about it all about it all the time** (Pienso en eso todo el tiempo.)

**I'm all strung up my heart is fried** (Estoy estresada, mi corazón esta frito)

**I just cant get you off my mind** (sencillamente no puedo sacarte de mi mente)

**Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug** (Porque tu amor, tu amor, tu amor es mi droga)

**Your love your love your love** (tu amor, tu amor, tu amor)

**I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug** (dije que tu amor, tu amor, tu amor es mi droga)

**Your love your love your love** (tu amor, tu amor, tu amor)

**I don't care what people say** (No me importa lo que diga la gente,)

**The rush is worth the price I pay** (la prisa, vale la pena el precio que pago,)

**I get so high when you're with me **(me siento en las nubes cuando estás conmigo)

**But crash and crave you when you are away** (pero me estrello y te quiero cuando estas lejos)

**So I got a question;** (Así que tengo una pregunta;)

**Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?** (Quieres tener una fiesta de verano en mí sótano?)

**Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum**? (Hago latir tu corazón a 808 como un tambor?)

**Is my love, your drug?** (Es mi amor tu droga?)

**(huh) Your drug? (huh) your drug? (huh) your drug?** (tu droga? tu droga? tu droga?)

**Is my love, your drug?** (Es mi amor tu droga?)

**Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug** (Porque tu amor, tu amor, tu amor es mi droga)

**Your love your love your love** (tu amor, tu amor, tu amor)

**I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug** (dije que tu amor, tu amor, tu amor es mi droga)

**Your love your love your love** (tu amor, tu amor, tu amor)

**Heyyy heyyy your love, your love,your love,your love**, (Heyyy, heyyy tu amor, tu amor, tu amor, tu amor,)

**(whispered) is my drug** (-susurrando-es mi droga,)

**I like your beard** (me gusta tu barba)

**FIN.**

Ann: ¡ItaSasu º¬º! –Muero x¬x-

Ro: XDD

Ann: Esperamos que les haya gustado el Fic n—n, aunque este cortito . Los finales definitivamente no son fáciles TT¬TT, pero de todas formas di lo mejor de mí para que fuera un Fic decente n-n y la traducción de la canción también este acorde XDUUU. El capitulo esta algo largo, pero ya que n¬nUUU

Ro: Para ser el primer intento de esta pareja esperamos que no sean muy duros n—n, y he aquí la canción de Kesha que inspiro a Ann, además claro de…

Ann: Itachi-sama º¬º (_babas) _

Ro: XDDD

Ann: ¿Sabes que muchas personas están de acuerdo conmigo con respecto a Itachi-sama º¬º?

Ro: Me extrañaría si no fuera así n¬n.

Ann: Ok como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n—n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice** Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o:** h t t p / w wwf a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como está la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS **n-n

**NOTA: PERSONAS QUE ESTAN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION, LES ENVIE LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS RESPECTIVAS CUENTAS oO, SI ALGUIEN NO LA RECIBIÓ POR FAVOR AVISAR! **

Para dejarme un Reviewer presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: "**Reviewer this histoy/chapter" **no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ann: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD n0n!

Ro: ¡PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO n0n!

Ann y Ro: ¡Y QUE TODO SU YAOI DE AÑO NUEVO SE CUMPLA XDDD!


End file.
